The laboratory will be continuing its study of oligopeptide transport. The molecular complexity of this transport system in E. coli will be examined by biochemical and genetic methods. Isolation of the molecular components will then be carried out. The special suitability of the oligopeptide permease for portage transport will be illustrated by further examples of the phenomenon.